Namekian Fusion
& |similar='Absorption' }} Namekian Fusion (融合, YūgōDaizenshuu 7, 1996 or 同化, Dōka;Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 lit. "Assimilation") is the first form of fusion that appears in the series and it is a technique unique to the Namekians. Overview It is more of an assimilation (the alternate title of this type of fusion) than fusion, as one Namekian absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Both participants must willingly consent to fuse in this manner and usually the pair agrees to the stronger of the two to serve their body as the host; the reason for this consent is that the body of the absorbed Namekian disappears during this fusion and the consciousness ceases to exist as a body. The agreed host places his hand over the chest of the other one and through unknown thoughts, a flash merges them. After the fusion, the non-host's consciousness lives inside the body of the host from this point onwards and their life span as a body ends. The host's consciousness dominates the body, while the non-host serves to aid him by supplying information, thereby meaning that the absorbed consciousness remains separate from the host's. It is also possible to merge with more than two Namekians. This technique is used twice in the Dragon Ball Z manga and anime; in both cases Piccolo takes the role of the absorber. The first time, he fuses with Nail, the last Warrior-type Namekian, before fighting Frieza, while in the second time, he fuses with Kami before fighting Imperfect Cell in Gingertown. Because Kami loses his body after the fusion, the Dragon Balls turn to stone and the Black Star Dragon Balls were restored as well as the Nameless Namekian essentially became whole again through Piccolo's fusion with Kami. On both occasions, the new Piccolo is strong enough to match or possibly beat the current villain. The largest difference with this type is that once fused it cannot be undone even by methods that can undo Potara fusions (such as being absorbed inside Buu, evidenced by the fact that Piccolo was found in Super Buu's body, but not Nail or Kami). Both the host and his partner maintain separate consciousnesses: while the host has control of the body, the partner can watch from inside and is capable of speaking with the host's consent; during his fight with Imperfect Cell, Piccolo gives Kami credit for coming up with the idea of playing possum in order to extract information from Cell. The resulting fusion causes a massive power boost; prior to fusing with Kami, Piccolo (who had trained for the arrival of the Androids and had fused with Nail) had fallen from one punch to the stomach by Android 17. However, after fusing with Kami, Piccolo is able to even the odds and even overpower the Android at times. In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Kagyu uses Namekian Fusion in order to merge with his Piccolo and thus have Kagyu's power increase to be able to fight Super Saiyan Basaku. Appearances in games In the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Piccolo can decide to fuse with Maima and Tsumuri, or with them both and Dende before the battle against Frieza. In the ''Budokai'' series, this technique is used by Piccolo under the names Sync with Nail and Fuse with Kami. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Piccolo absorbs King Piccolo (making him truly complete), and the absorption is enough to increase his strength to the point of being an equal with Super Buu. In the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, the Namekians, including players' avatars, have the ability to use this technique. Through the card "Namekian Fusion", any Namekian can fuse with any other in the Collectible Card Game. The Namekians in this game include Piccolo, King Piccolo, Dende, Kami, Nail, and Guru. Lord Slug is also featured in the game but he is classed as "Super Namekian", and cannot use the cards effects as such.` In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Percel mentions going to a timeline where King Piccolo has absorbed Kami and his Super Namek strength allows him to give birth to Mutated Namekians capable of waging war against both the Red Ribbon Androids and Babidi's forces. Known users *Piccolo + Nail or Kami = body *Piccolo + Maima & Tsumuri (& Dende) = body (Super Saiya Densetsu) *King Piccolo + Kami = Piccolo's body (Altered timeline; Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) *Piccolo + King Piccolo = Body (Supersonic Warriors) *Namekian avatar + Piccolo = avatar's body (Heroes) *Any Namekian in the Collectible Card Game = of the Namekian's bodies Gallery Namekian Fusion dbccg.jpg|The Namekian Fusion card in the Collectible Card Game NamekFusion(GF).gif|Piccolo fusing with Nail in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza FusedNail(LoSS).gif|Piccolo fuses with Nail in Super Saiya Densetsu References pt-br:Fusão Namekuseijin Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Fusion Category:Team attacks